powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Aiding The Free Worlds Alliance
"Aiding The Free Worlds Alliance" is the nineteenth episode of Power Rangers: War Of The Wizards: Groovy Ranger Arc and the Seventh episode of the "Lord Zedd" Arc of the series. It features the debut of a reoccuring ally the "Free Worlds Alliance" and the mention of Groarke, Zedd and Zerak's final plan and the season finale arc, "Operation: Devastation" Synopsis Another day and there still has been no attacks from Zerak which is starting to worry the Rangers, however, not long after they start to worry they are thrown into a battle against a galatic Serial Killer, Piranhas. Episodie One would think after the chaos that was the Invasion Of The Donexian Empire the Rangers would have some time off? Nope that was not the case the following day because during the chaos that was the Invasion Of The Donexian Empire something much dire went down. While the chaos was going down on earth, Piranautus, a humanoid piranta like creature escaped from the clutches of the free worlds alliance, a known serial killer throughout all of the galaxy was now loose upon the planet earth and this was anything but good for planet earth and its defenders, The Groovy Rangers. That day at school Francie slowly snuck up behind shane before. "BAH!" She shouted causing Shane to nearly jump out of his skin causing Francine to giggle as Shane shook his head. "Francine you ass!" Shane laughed. "I have one yes, thank you for noticing." Francine giggled causing Shane to groan as Francine tiptoed on her feet and capture Shane's lips in a kiss briefly before pulling back with a grin. "You know I can't stay mad at you when you do that!" Shane groaned as Francine giggled before Shane looked around and whispered. "Zerak's been quiet since that invasion any word on any attacks from him?" Shane questioned. "No, and I'm getting worried." Francine whispered. Meanwhile up in space Groarke let out a laugh. "THE PLAN IS READY HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Groarke laughed as both Zerak and Zedd blinked walking into the room. "What Plan Groarke?" Zerark questioned. "Yes my old feather friend what have you come up with?" Zedd questioned. "Ah Zedd, Zerak perfect just the pepole I would like to see allow me to introduce you to OPERATION DEVASTATION!" Groarke stated opening the Blue Prints as Zerak looked over it for a moment. "It looks like this plan's attack is set to go down in upstate New York, whats so special about there?" Zerak questioned. "Think about it Zerak, 1969 summer is coming up what went down at that time?" Groarke asked as Zerak thought for a moment before, a very sadistic and evil smirk came across his face. "Woodstock OF COURSE!" Zerak smirked. "Yes, thats right that annoying musical festiful is about to go down this year isn't it?" Zedd questioned. "Yes, now my freinds Woodstock is considered the "Hight" of Sixties culture what do you think that would do for earth if it were to say be eliminated?" Groarke questioned with a devilish evil smirk from the Vultarian's beak causing Zerak to let out a laugh. "It will destroy American cultre and make them RIPE for the picking for us to pluck free will right from under my brothers nose, PERFECT! However, lets wait tommrow we do a test to see if this will turly work." Zerak said with a smirk. "Of course my freind HAHAHAHA!" Groarke laughed. "Rangers, the end IS HERE!" Zerak stated as an evil laugh echoed thoughout all of the Vultarian warship. Meanwhile down on Earth the rangers were currently enjoying a day off from school before a strange man walked in he looked like a normal buisness man but, Zeran had spotted him but, something seemed off about him. "Excuse me, are you Francine Hampton, Royce Bulkmeier, Winnie Mckenzie, Kaitlyn Stevens, Jeremy Gatts, Leon Whatley and Zeran Smith?" The man asked as Francine turned around. "Yes but, how do you know our names?" Francine questioned. "Its a long story can we speak outside?" He questioned as Francine nodded before they all followed him outside and once they were in area where they could speak in quiet the man spoke. "it is a pleasure to finally meet you groovy rangers, but, I wish it was under better circumstances." The man explained as they blinked before he transformed from his outfit. With it shead they now all stood in front of some strange humanoid octopus creature as he spoke. "GREETINGS GROOVY RANGERS I AM OCTAVIUS GULUK OF THE FREE WORLDS ALLIANCE AND I REQUIRE YOUR ASSISTANCE!" He stated as Zeran's eyes widened. "The Free worlds alliance requires our help oh my! This must be serious." Zeran commented. "IT IS YOU SEE A VERY DANGOURS CRIMINAL HAS ESCAPED FROM OUR BASE OF OPERATION BY THE NAME OF PIRANAUTUS!" He explained as Zeran's eyes widened. "THE SERIAL KILLER?! Oh no nononono!" Zeran said shaking his head. "Whats up Mr. Smith?" Francine asked. "Piranautus is the most dangours criminal in the galaxy there is not a man woman or child he HASN'T killed for the sport, if hes on earth we are in seriours trouble rangers." Zeran stated. "Well we need to deal with him and quick, who knows when the Zerak will attack next." Francine explained. "So what you want to do kill him?" Jeremy questioned. "NOT QUITE, WE NEED HIM ALIVE FOR TRIAL JUST KEEP HIM BUSY LONG ENOUGH FOR US TO RE CAPTURE HIM!" Guluk explained. "Sounds good to me, Groovy Rangers let's move!" Francine stated as the groovy rangers took off to find this serial killer. However, this turned out to be a lot more challenging than the Rangers had anticipated as with Royce who was by himself looked around keeping himself on the defense position suddenly was struck from behind. The figure was some strange half parania half humanoid like creature who had knocked Royce down to the ground. "Hush Little blue don't say a word daddy's gonna show you the RED BLACK BIRD! hahaha but not before every ranger has been taken down than I will kill them all at once oh the thrill of this hut is going to be so delightful HAHAHAHA!" He laughed. Next was Winnie, than was Kaitlyn, than Jeremy, than Leon all that was left was Francine as she was making her rounds before bringing up the communicator in worry. "Zeran this is freaky, I haven't been able to get a hold of any of the other rangers one by one they've disappeared, I now know hes here! But, how are we going to take him down if I can't even see him!" Francine stated sweating from the forehead before Zeran gave a tsk tsk with his thumb before beginning to speak towards the leader of the groovy Rangers knowing where she was coming from. "Francine first and foremost BREATHE, I know its scary trust me I can't tell you how much this freaks me out I mean we are dealing with a galaxy wanted serial killer!" Zeran stated throwing his hands up in the air. "NOT HELPING ZERAN!" Francine growled. "Sorry, Sorry. Anyways back to what I was saying, yes he has been able to ambush the others but, think about it for a moment Francine, the other rangers were using their eyesight which with all due respect that's 20/20 but, what other of the five senses do you have?" Zeran questioned. "Let's see there's sight, smell, touch, taste and hea-" She stated before stopping mid sentence getting what Zeran was talking about. "Hearing..." Francine said with a grin. "I believe now you know what to do Francine." Zeran stated as Francine nodded. "Boy do I..." She said before hearing a dash in the wind from a tree branch. "And not a moment to soon." Francine said slowly closing her eyes. No longer using the eyesight in front of her, but trying to focus on the sound this Serial Killer was making as she heard nose from each tree all she needed to do now was wait. Wait for the right moment to strike and it would all be over for this man. She was about to show him why you DON'T mess with the Power Rangers! Francine heard dashed though the air she just had to be patient once she heard where he would be this would be it. The killer let out a laugh before landing on a branch. "HEHEHEHE look at the pretty red ranger, all alone with no idea where he Team is." He laughed as Zeran scowled. "keep thinking that buddy keep thinking that..." Zeran muttered as he was currently closing his eyes trying to locate the remaining of the groovy rangers to the best of his abilities. Suddenly, he charged in as Francine heard the dash and prepared herself before roundhouse kicking the man into the near by tree. "GOT THEM! Francine Keep him busy, I'll go save the others." Zeran called into the communicaitor as Francine nodded looking around she saw no one was around and smirked. "With pleasure, ITS MORPHIN TIME!" Francine shouted pulling out her morpher. "TYRANNOSAURUS!" She shouted before in a blinding flash of red, Francine morphed into the Red Ranger as she extended her hand out. "POWER SWORD!" She shouted as a blinding flash of red light shined before she was granted her power weapon and span it around reading herself as the Serial Killer slowly got up in pure and utter shock that Francine caught him. Francine charged in as her sword and the serial killers weapon clashed as sparks flung from the weapons. "HOW DID YOU SPOT ME?!" He questioned. "Hearing my man, hearing I didn't stick strictly to my sight." Francine commented. "Clever Girl..." The killer stated in anger. Francine and the man struck blade for blade, strike for strike as Francine backed up along with him as she smirked while this man was getting more and more frustrated by the day, he shouldn't be struggling against a damn human this should've been six easy kills but NO the red ranger just had to be difficult. Meanwhile with Zeran, he was able to bust open the door he had found at the command center and low and behold there were the groovy rangers as Zeran raced over untieing each of them. "Nice timing Mr. Smith, wheres Francine?" Royce asked. "Stalling that Serial killer we need to hurry I don't know how long she can stall." Zeran commented. Once all of them were untied Royce, Jeremy and Leon all adjusted their wrists from the pain. "Alright time to show this Serial Killer why you do NOT mess with the Groovy Rangers!" Leon scowled. "Right, Guys ITS MORPHIN TIME!" Jeremy shouted. ANKYLOSAURS! MASTODON! PTERODACTYL TRICERATOPS! SABER-TOOTH TIGER! The Groovy Rangers morphed and wasted little time busting out the door heading to the scene and not a moment to soon. Francine was on the ground panting as the killer let out a laugh. "Well Ranger, you put up a bigger fight than I thought you would but, in the end I win don't worry your friends will be joining you soon." He laughed. "POWER AX! OPEN FIRE!" Jeremy called as a blast sent the man flying towards the near by tree as the Groovy Rangers raced over helping Francine help. "You okay Fearless leader?" Royce asked as she nodded. "Yeah, nice timing guys.." Francine grunted. "Lets do this guys! Remember we can't kill him he needs to be brought in!" Jeremy stated. "OH HELL NO! I AM NOT GOING BACK TO THAT HELL HOLE!" The killer shouted. "You will if we have anything to say about it punk!" Francine commented as they all got in position. "GROOVY RANGERS!" They shouted before charging in as the man clashed with each weapon of the groovy rangers knocking them back as if it were nothing. "Zeran if you got a plan now would be a good time to execute it!" Francine said though her helmet communication. "Working on it girl keep him busy just a bit longer." Zeran stated. "DONE! Rangers, put the power blaster together, I'm making a spell that should act just like a new weapon the police force is developing the taser should shock him not kill him." Zeran stated. "You heard him guys, FORM THE POWER BLASTER!" Francine shouted. "RIGHT!" The rangers called out. POWER AX! POWER BOW! POWER DAGGER! POWER LANCE! POWER MACE! "POWER SWORD!" Francine shouted jumping in the air before placing the power sword in its slot landing with the rangers and the power blaster. "GROOVY RANGERS!" They all called out. "Time to shock you back to your prison pal FIRE!" Jeremy shouted as the blaster sent a blast of electricity instead of the normal blast, shocking the man like crazy causing him to fall down not lethal or anything just enough to force him down. "This can't be happening beaten...by humans..." He coughed as Francine walked over and lifted the man up. "Lets go time to get you back to your prison PUNK!" Francine scowled. At where they had met Guluk he was waiting before Francine and The Groovy Rangers came walking towards him forcing the Serial Killer towards the ship as Octavius Guluk motioned for some Free worlds Alliance members to bring the man on board and bowed. "THANK YOU GROOVY RANGERS I CANT THANK YOU ENOUGH FOR THE HELP TO BRING THIS MAN BACK INTO OUR CUSTODY!" He stated as Francine and the groovy rangers waved it off. "So what's gonna happen to him?" Winnie questioned. "HE WILL FACE TRIAL AND MOST LIKELY BE CONVICTED TO SPEND THE REST OF HIS DAYS IN JAIL!" Octavius Guluk stated. "Well if we were able to bring someone to justice, that is good enough for me." Royce added. "Amen to that brother." Leon stated as he high five Royce. "Well it's been nice meeting you Octavius Guluk but, we've gotta get back to our main battle with Zerak." Francine said as each party went their separate ways. "Brother, you've been quiet it what are you up to..." Zeran grumbled in concern. Category:Power Rangers: The War Of The Wizards: Groovy Ranger Arc Category:HollowOmega